


Complicated love lives of ED staff

by Tvfandomwriter101



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvfandomwriter101/pseuds/Tvfandomwriter101
Summary: This story was originally written for the scrub inA night out with the ED staff doesn't go to plan , Dylan and Zoe start to become close and as Dylan and Zoe talk about there past and Zoe starts to fall for Dylan.





	Complicated love lives of ED staff

It was the start of the day in the Emergency department Nick had just started his briefing for the day all staff was in the staff room all apart from Zoe , Zoe had arrived late due to the fact she was hung over . As Zoe walked into the staff room, Nick said "Good morning Dr Hanna glad to see you can make it into work" Zoe smiled "Sorry i'm late " she said as she walked in and sat down on the sofa next to Dylan and Tess. Dylan whispered to Zoe "good night last night then?" Zoe repiled back to Dylan "yes it was , you should join us" Dylan "No you alright i don't drink" The staff meeting had finished Dylan had been put into cubicles alongside Zoe.   
Zoe headed towards reception before heading to cubicles, Noel was in reception with Big Mac "hey Dr Hanna " Noel called to Zoe "Yes Noel " Zoe replied " We organ sizing a work dinner tonight , are you up for it?" Zoe "mmm, depends on who going" Big Mac "Well so far , there me , Noel , Linda , Scarlett , Sam , Llyod , Jay so far , we yet to ask Charlie , Tess , Dixie and Jeff" Zoe "I'm guessing Mr Jordan not going " Noel "No , he has a meeting " Zoe Is Dylan going?" Noel and Big Mac looked at each other " we didn't want ask him as he never normally comes out with us" Zoe " I ask him for you " Noel "great , so you come then? "Zoe " Yer alright i will come ,let me know when and where" as Zoe walked off to ask Dylan.   
In cubicles Dylan was looking at xrays of a possible broken arm that needed realigning, Zoe walked upto Dylan, "Hi . we going on a works dinner tonight would you like to come ? everyone going" Dylan " No, it not my sort of thing " Zoe "Come on , come out with us and bond with your co - workers" Dylan " No , i do socialising unless i have to" Sam walked pasted on her way to CDU as she walked past " Dylan doesn't do public events , Do you Dylan?" Sam laughed and headed into CDU . Dylan looked up from the Xray "Who going ?" Dylan asked "Everyone hopefully" Zoe replied " Is Dr Nichollas going ?" Dylan asked "Yer as far as i know" Dylan "Then no , i'm not going " Dylan walked to talk to his patient. Zoe wasn't going to let Dylan off the hook that easy over going out that evening.  
Zoe waited for Dylan to finish with his patient and before tackling Dylan again about going out with the staff. "Come on , Dylan please come tonight" Zoe asked Dylan "No , i have plans tonight" Zoe "What plans?" Dylan " Plans" Sam walked behind with a file in her hand Dylan and overhearing what Zoe asked Dylan, Sam said to Zoe "Dylan plans most likely are solve world hunger , find a cure for all diseases and workout how he can have something named after himself" Zoe chuckled, Dylan wasn't amused by Sam comment " Can i help you Dr Nichollas?" Sam "Yes i need your advice on something " Dylan " Can't you ask someone else?" Sam "No , Mr Jordan said your the clinical manger today" Dylan "Fine , show me the file " Sam handed Dylan the file and they both walked off to CDU .  
Dylan and Sam discussed the case , the patient had been complaining of muscle weakness but all test results ,"It physiological" Dylan said to Sam "Yes , but how do i get him to tell when he won't open up to me" Dylan "Would you like me to talk to you Patient ?" Sam "Yes please" Dylan "Where you patient?" he asked Sam "Bay 4" Sam answered Dylan. Dylan went to walk away from Sam when Sam asked "Dylan , does Zoe know who i am? and what i am to you?" Dylan "No , and she not going to know " Sam "The truth always comes out " Dylan looked and Sam "No can , know that what we agreed" Sam " I agree we should keep it to between us what we are to each other" Dylan walked off to speak to Sam patient.  
In reception Zoe walked up to the reception desk, " Any luck with Dr Keogh coming tonight?" Noel asked "No joy yet , but i am going to keep trying Dylan will come weather he likes it or not." Noel "Big Mac booked the table for 7pm, we are meeting 10 minutes before " Zoe "Ok , i am looking forward to" Zoe went off for a fag break.  
It was the end of the shift , Dylan was still refusing to go for the dinner with the staff. Zoe "If you go this once i will never ask you to come out again with us " Dylan "OK i will come , as long as you promise not ask me to join the staff outing ever again , Deal ?" Zoe "Deal" Zoe was smiling , that the fact Dylan finally gave in "We are meeting the other at ten to seven as the table is booked for 7pm , Don't be late" Dylan "I won't be" Zoe smiled as she got what she wanted, Dylan finally came out on a works dinner.   
Dylan walked back home after he had finished his shift but first Dylan had to collect Dervla from doggy day care. Dylan collected Dervla and walked back home to the boat. Dylan let himself and made Dervla food, "Right , you are eating alone tonight, i have been forced into going and socialising with the staff" Dylan said to Dervla , Dervla barked Dylan smiled "I know, I 'm not gonna get changed as there nothing wrong with what i'm wearing "   
It was nearly half past six and Dylan was running late , Dylan had been reading and had lost track of time. Dylan quickly locked up the boat and let Dervla on the boat. From the boat it was a 20 minutes walk , Dylan walked fast to be there for ten to seven.  
Zoe was at the restaurant waiting in the bar , Zoe wasn't alone Tess had arrived along with Lenny and Linda. Noel and Big Mac arrived a couple of moments after . "Zoe , is Dylan coming tonight?" Noel asked Zoe , Zoe replied "Yes , i managed to get him to agree to come" Sam walked into the bar , "I believe it when i see it " Noel said Sam " What this ?" Sam asked Noel and Zoe "Dylan apparently coming according to Zoe" Sam "Dylan normally doesn't do public place" Sam said under her breath Zoe " what did you say?" Sam "Nothing " "He will be here , otherwise i kill him" Zoe said to herself.  
As the staff gathered in the bar , there was still no sign of Dylan. Big Mac "Everyone here and the table ready, shall we all go and sit down?" Zoe "Everyone not here yet, there still no sign of Dylan" Big Mac " Are you sure he coming ?" Zoe "Yes he will be here " Zoe pulled her phone out her bag and called Dylan, there was no answer Zoe began to wonder if Dylan was really coming.  
Dylan was outside the restaurant , Zoe could see Dylan outside the window. Dylan walked into the bar, "Sorry" Tess "We was beginning to think that you was not coming" Zoe walked up to Dylan "Where was you?" Dylan "I lost track of time" Big Mac "Now that everyone is finally here shall we all go and sit down" Everyone "Yes" , Everyone went to sit down Dylan went to the bar to order himself an orange juice, Sam was already at the bar ordering herself a glass of wine "This new for isn't it?" Dylan "What do you mean?" Sam "Well you never used to go into public places or out with work mates unless you had to or i made you? Dylan looked angry "Lot of things have changed since you , you know" Sam "You haven't changed that much"Sam smiled as she sat down , Zoe looked intrigued at what she saw at the bar.At the the table Dylan sat down next to Tess and Zoe and opposite Sam.  
The waitress came over to take the order, The staff was busy talking and enjoying themselves. Noel proposes a toast to more nights out "Everybody , raises your glasses for nights out" everyone raised there glasses and toasted apart from Dylan "Come on Dylan smile,come on enjoy yourself for once " Zoe said to Dylan part smiled "Is that better" Dylan said to Zoe " Dylan doesn't like to smile or do anything fun" Sam said Dylan pulled a face got up, picking his coat up and walked out the restaurant , Zoe ran out after Dylan.Sam looked shocked.  
Dylan walked and the bar and began walking home , " Dylan wait please " Zoe shouted as she ran up to him. Dylan came to halt , "Sorry " Dylan said "How do you know Sam? please Dylan tell me" Dylan looked down "I met her before at another hospital" Zoe "Come back in and finish the meal " Dylan "I can't sorry, i need to get back to Dervla " Zoe laughed "Please come back in" Zoe asked Dylan "I can't, this really isn't my thing" Dylan replied "OK , let me walk back with you" Dylan "Fine " Zoe "great , let me just get my bag and coat" Dylan "Hurry up" Zoe went back into the restaurant to collect her stuff. Zoe explained to the staff "Sorry Dylan needs to get back to Dervla" Sam "I didn't mean to upset him" Zoe "don't worry about it , It wasn't you that made him go off" Tess "Your going too?" Zoe "Yer i am not really up for it tonight and i fancy and early one ,tomorrow i am on an early shift" Zoe put her coat on "Night all , see you tomorrow" Zoe said to the staff "Night " Everyone said back to Zoe.  
Zoe walked out the bar and back towards Dylan , Dylan was stood outside waiting for Zoe. Dylan was stood out by the entrance of the door "Are you ready then?" Zoe said to Dylan, she was smiling as she said it, "Let go " Dylan replied back to Zoe and they headed out the bar.  
Zoe let a cigarette as she and Dylan walked down the street , "So why don't you come out with the others?" Zoe asked Dylan as she took a drag on her fag "I just don't , it not me socialising and talking to people i don't know " Dylan replied back to Zoe "But your a doctor you talk to lots of people you don't know , how that any different ?" Dylan "It just is there patients i don't have to see them again or speak to them" Zoe "We do get recurring patients , you know?" Dylan " I don't always have to talk to the patient if the unconscious" Zoe laughed at Dylan replied.  
"Let get some chips " Zoe said to Dylan "Why?" Zoe "Why ? i haven't eaten since lunch as and since dinner was a bit thin on the ground" Dylan "You could of stayed, you didn't have to come with me you know" Zoe "I wanted to come with you, otherwise how else am i gonna get to you know" Dylan " You know me already " Zoe "Though work never out of work" Dylan " I don't like people i find them difficult to deal with they have to much drama , i prefer dogs much easier to deal with and not so needy" Zoe said back jokingly " You are defiantly in the wrong job" Dylan "Are we going to some chips then , a there a chip shop over there"   
Dylan and Zoe headed into the chippy , "Large chips please" Zoe ordered for her and Dylan , "You don't mind sharing do you Dylan? " Dylan smiled "suppose not" Zoe "It nice to see you do sharing then" Dylan "Sometimes" the man on the till "£2 please" Zoe went into her bag to search for change in her purse all , Zoe had no money in her purse "I don't suppose you take card?" "Sorry only over £5 we take card " man behind the till said " Have you got any change please Dylan " Dylan rolled his eyes , Dylan placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a two pound coin "There you go " as Dylan handed the money over Zoe "Thanks Dylan , i owe you " Dylan looked at Zoe "You owe me £2" Dylan replied , Zoe and Dylan headed out the shop "Yer but your having half so technically i owe you a £1" Dylan "If i was on my own i would of headed straight home" "Stop moaning , let find somewhere to eat these chips before they go cold "   
Dylan and Zoe sat on a bench outside the chip shop opposite the river "So come on then , i know there more to you and Sam, how do you know her ?" Zoe said while eating a chip " At another hospital as i told you" Zoe "I know there a lot more to it then that , a woman knows these types of thing" Dylan "Some thing shouldn't be brought up and should be allowed to stay in the past" Zoe "Please Dylan tell me , we are friends " Dylan " I don't know everything about you" Zoe "I answer your question when you answer mine " Dylan looked at Zoe while eating his half of the chips "I met her at another hospital couple of years ago" Zoe "There seem to be history between the two of you" Dylan "Just we had a disagreement , but that in the past now" Zoe "OK, what was the disagreement about?" Dylan "It was work related " Zoe "work related , what does that mean?" Dylan "What i say work related " Zoe " OK " Dylan rolled up the chip paper "Are you ready to go?" Zoe "Yer" Dylan and Zoe got up, Dylan chucked the chip paper in the bin.  
"I will walk you back home "Dylan said to Zoe , Zoe smiled "Thanks " Zoe replied back to Dylan "Your welcome , tell me about you and Jordan then?" Zoe looked shocked "How do you know about me and Nick ?" Dylan "I thought it was common knowledge at you and Jordan?" Zoe " It was a fling to start with , but then i found out he was ill" Dylan "brain tumour i heard it was ?" Zoe "Yer , he had a brain tumour , he went off for a bit then i tracked him down forged his signature on a consent form" Dylan "You forged his signature? Why?" Zoe "I didn't want him to die and i thought he would be better for to live" Dylan "Didn't Jordan mind you forging in his signature ?" Zoe "Oh he was angry and wouldn't talk to me for ages " Dylan "I take it he forgave you it?" Zoe "Yer it took ages for him to forgive, we got together for a few months" Dylan "What happens then?" Zoe "We broke up " Dylan "Why did you break up?" Zoe "i don't think you want to hear it" Dylan "I be the judge of that" Zoe sighed "I lied about being pregnant and being able to have children" Dylan scoffed "Why ?" Zoe took a deep breath "I thought i loved him" Dylan "Why did Jordan say when he found out?" Zoe "Nothing , he just ignored me for a while" Dylan "wow" Zoe "Yep i am not proud of this, Can we change the subject now" Zoe asked ,Dylan "Yes , OK"  
Zoe asked "Do you miss working as GP?" Dylan "No , i like working in emergency medicine" Zoe laughed "i suppose, it more fun working in the ED" Dylan "I find it more interesting as i like unique cases" Zoe "I noticed " Dylan " It what i'm good at , What made you become a doctor?" Zoe "I wanted to help people and make a difference" Zoe "Family?" Dylan "What about family?" Zoe "Who have you got?" Dylan "No one" Zoe "You must have some?" Dylan " My father i don't want anything to do with, when i was a kid he did some stuff i don't want to go into, and my mother died when i was a teenager" Zoe looking at Dylan "Oh Dylan , i'm sorry" Dylan "what about you?" Zoe "Well i have my mum who i should see more off , same with my Dad." Dylan "At least you have someone to go to" Zoe "You know you have me to come to if you need to talk or i am a very good listener" Dylan gave a half smile "Thanks , are we far from your now?" Zoe "No it just down there"   
Zoe and Dylan started to walk down Zoe street , Dylan "Can i ask you something?" Zoe "Yer" Dylan"How long did you pretend you was pregnant for?" Zoe "Couple of weeks " Dylan "Surely you knew he was going to find out" Zoe "I was hoping Nick not to tell , at the time i started IVF and nothing worked i was just so desperate to give him a child but now i know " Dylan "Know what ?" Zoe looked up from the floor "That we are not meant to be, at the time we was engaged" Dylan sounding shocked "You got engaged to Jordan too?" Zoe " I know shocking , but it was stupid and looking back i knew it was wrong but i wanted to make him happy" Dylan whispered "We do anything for the ones we love" Zoe "What was that ?" Zoe over heard him say something but not what he said Dylan replied back "Nothing " Zoe "This is me " As Dylan walked Zoe unto the front door of Zoe house. Zoe put her key in the door "Do you wanna come in for a coffee ?" Dylan "No thank you , i be best get back to Dervla " Zoe "Thank you for walking me back, it been nice spending time with you" Dylan "It been OK" Zoe learned forward and gave Dylan a kiss on the check "Thank you for coming out, although this evening been different to what was planned" Dylan "It has been very different" Zoe "I see you tomorrow at work" Dylan turned and began to walk away Dylan turned round "Good night " Dylan said to Zoe "Night Dylan" Zoe replied Dylan smiled and walked away Zoe closed the door and Zoe releasing she starting to fall for Dylan.   
Dylan headed back home to the boat, As soon as Dylan walked in Dervla was waiting at the door for him. Dylan got a glass of water and headed down to the sitting room , Dylan sat down placing his glass of water on to the table. As Dylan sat back in his chair he received a text it was from Zoe it read  
"Thank you, for the chips even though i owe a £1 for my half"  
Dylan smiled put the phone down without replying and went to see to Derlva water bowl . Soon as he reached the kitchen he his phone rang. It was Sam, Dylan debated weather to answer or not , Dylan Decided to answer  
Dylan "What do you want?"  
Sam "I rang to say i'm sorry and i am "   
Dylan "It fine forget it"  
Sam "Did you tell Zoe about us"  
Dylan "No , she asked how i knew and why i am funny with you , i told we have a disagreement and you used to work in another ED.  
Sam "Did she believe you ?"   
Dylan " Yes , I don't want anyone to know how i know and what you are to me"  
Dylan put the phone down and sat down, in his chair as he sat thinking about Zoe.


End file.
